His Touch
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: It was special. He couldn't even describe the sensation. "Don't touch me if you don't love me!" The Chinese man sighed and cupped the younger one's chin. "Then should I never let you go?" One-Shot.


**Warning: **To all idiots that would think I'm writing a story where Tsuna is a girl... well, no wonder I'm calling you an idiot. I respect gays. And so the couple is GAY. Please respect that yourself.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do disclaim.

* * *

><p><strong><span>His Touch<span>**

_It was magnetic._

Tsuna was six when he first met the other, who at the time was twelve. They bonded immediately. It didn't bother either one that there was a large age gap separating them.

Tsuna had engraved their first meeting in his skull.

Fon had moved to Japan from China, so at the time he was unfamiliar with everything and everyone.

The young Sawada broke through the twelve year old's barrier with a snap of his fingers. Fon was just so... _foreign_. So _alien-like. _The younger of the two was just too curious not to be nosy.

_"Hey... Hey, hey, hey! Do you wanna play with me?"_

_It was electric._

Tsuna was eight. Fon grew protective, even more intellectual, and continued to remain such a mystery. Fourteen at the time, he quite knew what his feelings for the younger one were.

The eight year old knew nothing, but still followed, like a lost puppy, one of the few that truly accepted him without the slightest question.

After all, Fon was just the type of brother Tsuna always wanted.

Even with these thoughts in his "little brother's" head, Fon was patient. Fon was not easily irritable.

Fon would wait.

_It was gentle, it was kind._

The ten year old had entered his new grade level with a huge smile. Immediately people wanted to know him, to talk to him, to see if he wanted to be friends.

Although frail and quite clumsy, Tsuna was loved by many in 5th grade.

He obtained several close friends, and even had a crush.

Fon, sixteen, had plenty friends... but few loved him.

Four years of knowing each other. It would end up flowing with the wind, leaving him alone.

Again.

_Tsuna might not have noticed the gap growing wider..._

… _But Fon did._

_It was affectionate._

Twelve, the boy was twelve. His "brother's" graduation was today. He was so happy for Fon! The man would finally be able to attend college and pursue the career he had always wanted.

Fon fit in with the scenery completely. He was surrounded by his friends, and... was that a lover strapped to his arm?

Tsuna's blood boiled. Why? He willed it to stop.

The youngest Sawada didn't seem to fit with the scene. Although that was the case, Tsuna loved Fon and wanted to congratulate him. He waited until the other was alone, and ended up hugging Fon's back, muttering words of praise.

Fon waited until the child let go. It seemed like hours had passed, when barely a few minutes were wasted away.

He got on his knees and gently grabbed Tsuna's upper arms, smiling. "Thank you." And then he left to rejoin his friends.

Tsuna's heart had never beaten so hard before.

_It was stunning._

Fourteen and unsure. His two best friends were bickering like mad at each other... He was too shy to say anything more than 'good morning' to his crush... Fon was too busy to notice him any longer... The teen was insecure and in need of the one man that made him feel atop the world.

… The twenty year old seemed so... so far away these pass few months.

Kind of like Tsuna existed no longer to him. And Fon's lover... his lover visited him more often than Tsuna did.

Tsuna was outraged.

But he could do nothing other than stare outside through his window in hopes the one person he needed the most would pop up.

_It was magical._

The sixteen year old could die of happiness. Fon was coming over! His whole day was free!

Tsuna hadn't seen the twenty-two year old in months! Oh, he was so excited!

When the elder of the two rang the doorbell, Tsuna rushed to greet the man. He was baffled by the sight of his long time friend.

For one thing, the man was wet. Tsuna figured it was from the rain, but surely the rain didn't soak _that _much. The Chinese man's long, silky black hair stuck to his neck... His – surely expensive – blood red shirt clung to his lean figure... His neck, which was usually covered by his shirt, was bare... His eyes were so beautiful...

For another thing, to Tsuna, it appeared to be a god's descent to Earth. Fon was so... stunning. Gorgeous. _Godly_.

The young Tsuna couldn't help but blush when Fon caressed his cheek.

He thought Kyoko (his current girlfriend) was pretty, but Fon was on a whole new level!

They sat down and Sawada began to talk.

Fon listened. Nodded. Smiled.

Why?

In the presence of the twenty-two year old... Tsuna's heart never ceased to thump loudly against his ribcage.

What was this feeling?

_It was overwhelming._

After two years, he had broken it up with Kyoko. The sparks weren't there anymore... it seemed he was intoxicated, but then after time, he had sobered enough to see she wasn't to be his.

What to do? His graduation day was scheduled for tomorrow...

Would Fon come like he promised?

Was he still with that lover of his?

Did he even care?

_"I promise."_

He did though, didn't he? As he came, like promised, the next day.

_It was sensational._

He didn't know how it had happened. One moment he was going to Fon's apartment, the next, he was running from it.

How could he have not known? Of course Fon would have a serious lover!

Was he too blinded by the past? Did he, perhaps, think that everything would last?

How could he be so naive?

So stupid?

So... in love?

_It was special._

An argument over their current friendship was what cause the words to spill out of twenty year old Tsuna's mouth.

Fon listened understandingly, politely, _perfectly. _It made Tsuna flush in anger.

So fixated on the twenty-six year old, Tsuna leaped.

And clashed lips with the other.

He couldn't help it... he was needy when it came to Fon. He wanted the elder all for himself.

Was he too selfish?

Ah, it didn't matter. If Fon accepted him...

But he did not, as he ripped Tsuna from him, almost as if Tsuna's lips would burn his own.

...And then Fon saw the look on the Sawada's face. Regret built up on his heavy heart.

_Touch him. _The voice in the back of his head whispered. _Show him how much you adore him._

_How much you _really _want him._

TOUCH HIM!

And Fon did, almost subconsciously. He grabbed Tsuna's hand gently, lovingly.

Tsuna's heart stopped.

God.

He couldn't even describe the sensation.

Too flustered by the previous events, Tsuna slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me if you don't love me!"

Fon had given up on waiting.

The man he loved was quite dense sometimes.

The Chinese man sighed and cupped the younger one's chin. "Then should I never let you go?"

Shocked, Tsuna stood still and unmoving, even as Fon inched closer.

Even as Fon kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>Alright. Way too OOC, I guess. I might be wrong... I suppose it's cause I never wrote a FonTsuna err, thing before? My god, why do I make lovers needy? Ugh. Oh, well.

Au revoir. :D


End file.
